


Untitled

by klainellamas



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-19
Updated: 2013-06-19
Packaged: 2017-12-15 11:22:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/848976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klainellamas/pseuds/klainellamas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Klaine engagement?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

Kurt and Blaine were walking along a park in New York hand-in-hand.   
The weather was warm but not too warm.   
Blaine kept feeling his pant pocket to make sure the ring was still there.   
Tonight he would ask Kurt to marry him.   
"Let's stop right here for a second." Blaine said.   
"Sure." Kurt said.   
Blaine was sweating nervously. "Can I ask you something?" Blaine asked Kurt.   
Kurt nodded.  
"Kurt, there is a moment when you say to yourself 'oh there you are I've been looking for you forever.' Forever is what I dream to have with you. So will make me the happiest man in the world and do me honor of becoming my husband?" Blaine asked kneeling down on one knee in front of Kurt  
"Yes. Yes!" Kurt said tearfully.  
"Yes?" Blaine questioned not sure he believed what he heard.  
"Yes. I will marry you." Kurt said.  
Blaine smiled tearfully. He slipped the ring onto Kurt's finger then pulled Kurt in for a deep passionate kiss.   
"I love you so much." Kurt said breaking away.   
"I love you too my gorgeous fiancé." Blaine said.   
They grabbed each other's hand and walked towards Kurt apartment.   
Blaine smiled feeling Kurt's engagement ring against his hand.   
Blaine had never felt happier.

Blaine and Kurt arrived at Kurt's apartment.   
They walked in and reconnected their lips.   
They made their way over to the bed and slowly started removing each other's clothes till they were naked.   
Blaine laid on the bed and pulled Kurt on top of him .   
Kurt began sucking on Blaine's neck causing Blaine to moan.  
"Please Kurt. Need you." Blaine begged starting pump his cock.   
Kurt batted Blaine's hand away and replaced with his own.   
"Kurt." Blaine whispered.  
Kurt grabbed the lube off the bedside table and worked it in his hand then started stretching Blaine. Blaine moaned as Kurt added another finger. "Please. Just need you." He moaned.   
Kurt squeezed some lube on his hand and worked it on to his cock before thrusting into Blaine. He kept a steady pace.   
Blaine moaned each time Kurt hit his prostate. "So good. So good baby." Blaine moaned.   
Kurt picked pace a little bit going faster and stronger . "Kurt. So close." Blaine moaned throwing his head back as Kurt went back to sucking Blaine's neck.  
"Ahh." Blaine moaned as he came all over his and Kurt's chest. Kurt came just a little bit after. Blaine whined a little when Kurt pulled out.  
Kurt and Blaine facing each other cuddling.   
"Love you." Kurt said quietly.   
"I love you too." Blaine said.  
Kurt and Blaine eventually fell asleep cuddled tightly to each other.


End file.
